


Beloved Enchantment

by sugamama_af



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_af/pseuds/sugamama_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's not sure what to expect when a teen saves him, and then he keeps saying that Arthur is an Elven prince from a different kingdom. How is he supposed to cope with all the things thrown his way? Now, along with searching for his missing brother, he has to deal with mythical creatures, love, and dangerous enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Enchantment

Footsteps fell harshly upon the ground as Glanlotiel ran as fast as she could through the thick woods. The trees were helping to guide her as fast as the wind could carry their warnings. The Darker Ones were chasing her, and they wanted the wailing child that lay within her hold. Animals were fleeing in every direction to escape the black flog rushing towards them at a blinding rate. Her stamina was finer than that of a human, but her breathing was becoming laboured as the wound in her leg gushed blood as she sped throughout the forest.

She had slithered out past the border, and left the hidden kingdom late at night. Her orders were to protect the young prince bundled up in her arms. Even after using a Conceal Charm it expired after a certain amount of time, and one of the The Dark Elves' spies had sensed her, as he had alerted the others around him. After dodging their attacks, she made one faulty step, which had helped one of the creatures gain the chance to dig its claws deep into her leg before she killed it with her dagger.

Grimacing, she carried on with her task while she quickly sped up, ignoring her bleeding injury. Using her senses she honed in on her surroundings. From what she could hear, there were no civilizations nearby that she would reach in enough time. Cursing, she spewed a quick Protection Spell, knowing it would only last her long enough to save the child she quickly unwrapped him and lay him upon the ground.

Running her hands across his body she muttered another spell, "nurta l'fea." After losing so much of her body's blood and applying her magic she was definitely weakening. Her eyes glazed lightly as the baby's hair switched to a black colour, his eyes turned to an icy blue, the tips of his ears rounded, and his skin gained the tone that is of a normal human's. She murmured soothing words to the now crying boy. The changing of ones looks could bring a good amount of pain to someone. Using the remaining ounce of her magic she uttered one, last spell. "Lema ed'templa." After a flash of green light she watched as the child vanished and her Protection Spell broke at last. Standing, dagger in hand, she turned to face her enemies. "Good luck, Arthur. We will come back for you."

***

_We need you, Arbellason. It's time for you to come home._

There were two lights floating in his vision. And that voice...that voice was always there, pleading with him. "I don't know who you're talking about. My name's not Arbellason." He always replied with the same answer, and they always repeated themselves before he awoke.

_Come home, Arbellason. Come home..._

Arthur groaned as he felt the sunlight stream into his small sleeping space. Yawning widely, he sat up and stretched as his back popped. He had spent the night in an abandoned fox den that he had happened to find while he was roaming the forest for food. It was usually hard for him to eat because he didn't like killing animals, so he never ate meat and only searched for things such as berries and herbs. On the rare occasion he would eat a fish or two, but he wasn't one for seafood. Slipping out of the hole and grabbing his things he slid on his cloak and arrow container with a perfected ease. He'd been on the run from the kingdom for a while now. It was a long enough time that he'd honed up his fighting skills well enough to defend himself. He carried with him a small dagger, which wasn't of the best, and a sword that was a bit dull. They weren't much, but it was better than no protection at all. He made his arrows out of branches, vines, and stones. Then there's his bow, which is made entirely out of twigs and branches, with a horse's hair for the string.

It was time to hunt for some more berries again. The forest was known for its blackberries, so that was what he usually ate. He didn't know about every berry out there, and he didn't want to take any chances of dying from poison. He had a brother to look for. To be honest Arthur probably wouldn't want to be alive if it weren't for the fact that his adoptive baby brother went missing a few years ago. Even though it had been around nine years since then, he hadn't lost hope just yet. He was determined- is determined. Ethan was the only thing that the Brit had left in the world. Both of them were adopted by a farmer and his wife. The wife was a very sweet woman, but the husband always insisted that they work on his farm while he sat back and relaxed. He'd really hated that man.

One day Arthur took his brother with him to the market to buy bread with the money his adoptive father had given him. When they returned to the small cottage they were greeted by a bloody murder scene. Someone had killed them and ransacked the cottage, taking nearly everything. Arthur tried his best to protect and care for his brother after that. But after two years he came home to find his sibling nowhere to be found.

Frustrated, he searched desperately, but was eventually forced out when he heard the sound of hooves beating upon the dirt road. The castle guards were coming to collect him and finally force him to go the ward. But he wouldn't have it. Grabbing a small dagger that he had kept in the case of an emergency he quickly collected what few things he may need before escaping through a small back window. After that he ran. He ran as fast as his small body could carry him. He would find his brother who may have fled into the forest, or been taken for all he knew. But he knew he could find him, he had to.

So, that was how he was in this predicament, and he truly hated it. Sighing, he grabbed his dagger when he came upon a bush and cut a few berries from it. Now, he had to find a stream. His eyes scanned the ground for any kind of animal tracks. They would lead him to a water source, or at least close enough to hear the gurgling of one. Seeing small rabbit prints he grinned in triumph as he carefully trailed the prints. His ears picked up the rushing sound of water from the stream before he saw it. He quickly refilled his small water canteen and rinsed off the berries before wrapping them up in a small cloth. After washing his face he sat on the ground planning his next move. He had searched a good majority of the edges of the town, and he really didn't want to come close to the place any more than he had to. His ears perked up at the sound of crunching twigs behind him.

Slowly, his hand made its way to the sword hitched to his side. Waiting until he figured that they were close enough he spun around ready to fight, only to find a small rabbit twitching its nose at him. I'm far too bloody paranoid.

"Hey there, are you here for some water as well?" He smiled as the animal sniffed his hand before deeming it safe to pass him and make way to the stream for a drink. At the sound of hoof-beats the creature flicked its ears twice before quickly speeding away.

"Shit..." Arthur grabbed his sword and growled lightly as he saw himself being surrounded by about five castle guards on horses. "Can't you just give up already?" He smirked as one of the guards frowned. They weren't here to take him to the ward any more; he was far too old. Now, they wanted him for stealing a couple of slices of bread, which was a little much in his opinion.

"You're far too arrogant kid," he barked as he signalled for his guards to grab the teen. Blue eyes squinted as he took stance, ready to fight. He may not last very long against all of them, but if he could just take out a couple he could slip through and run. One of the guards rushed at him sword raised above his head, and Arthur held his grip steadfast as he blocked the strike. As soon as the swordsman backed up he flicked his weapon to the side, catching the part of the guard's body that wasn't blocked by armour. Letting out a cry the man fell to his knees clutching his side, and Arthur blocked yet another blow coming at him from the left. While he was focused on the two guards in front of him one was coming up behind him without him noticing. He let out a cry as the man stabbed him in the side, but it was luckily away from all of his major arteries. He grimaced as the blood ran down his side, and his blocks and returning strikes were getting clumsier as he went.

_Dammit...I won't be able to go on longer._

As he turned to block one attack he inhaled sharply as the quick move pulled at the wound. Another guard sliced across the side of his leg making him yelp and fall to the ground on his knees. Growling, he frowned angrily when the captain smirked. Arthur hated that smug look. He removed himself from the top of his horse as two of his men moved to hold Arthur by his arms. Grabbing his chin, the smug man grinned sadistically causing the teen to let loose a growl and spit on his face.

"You little bastard!" A resounding smack resonated through the air as a rough hand met with Arthur's pale cheek. As icy blue eyes closed, ready for another hit, a loud thump was heard as the captain fell to the ground, and his arms were released by the two men who had a hold on him. Arthur slowly opened his eyes to find the last three guards facing a man with blonde hair and the captain dead at his feet.

The teen watched, amazed, as _the_ attacker moved around with agile speed while he shielded and returned attacks. A loud grunt came from one of the men when the newcomer's sword slashed at his leg, breaking his balance. The other two closed in as if to attack at the same time, but the blonde charged at them, taking out another by hitting him on the top of his head with the pommel of his weapon. When he saw the last guard grow frustrated and charge at the stranger, Arthur took his chance to stand and try to get away. This teen may have saved him, but he didn't need to know for what purpose. He needed to get away, wrap up his wounds, and continue on in the search for his brother.

Grabbing his small pack and sword he weakly staggered as he tried to walk off without being unnoticed. He bit the inside of his cheek while he tried to ignore the pain as he limped through the water. It was freezing to say the least - and it stung, but he needed to endure it to reach the other side. If he could find a spot near river that was further away he could clean his wounds with the liquid and then bandage them up.

Once he finally reached the other side, the clashing of weapons stopped and was met by silence and the noises of the forest. Leaning against a tree for support, he pushed back off of the wooden log only to hear quick and silent steps behind him, almost too silent to notice. He sighed in frustration at his weak body's performance -giving up.

"Where are you going with wounds like that?" He heard a voice question behind him. "You won't make it that far."

Arthur's eyes widened at the other teen's voice. For a second, he could have sworn it was his brother, but this person couldn't be him. Ethan was a brunette. Icy blue met sky blue as one scrutinized the other.

"I can help heal your wounds."

"I'm perfectly f-" Arthur grunted out as his side throbbed in protest.

_I really need to get out of here._

Gritting his teeth, the black-haired teen stood up, favouring his right leg instead of left.

"Listen, thanks for saving me and all, but I do need to leave. So, if you'll excuse me..."

Turning to leave he was stopped by a warm hand on his wrist.

"Please, let me heal your wounds Arthur." Arthur's eyes widened.

"H-How do you know my name?" He turned his body slowly, but painfully so, to look the blonde in the eyes.

Sky blue eyes saddened.

"If you let me heal your wounds, then I will tell you. Please?"

Arthur scrutinised him for a moment, before sighing.

"Oh. Very well." The teen watched as the blonde immediately smiled at him. He was quick to perk up once more.

Arthur watched the other as he grabbed his hand and led him back through the river and further into the forest. Eyes lit up at the sight of a warm fire barely burning and a small make-shift tent made from leaves and twigs. It may not be paradise, but it was better than what the teen had been living in for a while. He waited where he had been told to while the other went to retrieve some eating utensils.

All of sudden, Arthur's eyes drooped as he felt himself close to losing consciousness. He felt himself fall forward, and as he braced himself to meet the ground he felt arms wrap around his torso.

Furrowing his brow, he opened his eyes to meet worried sky blue.

_Damn those eyes..._

"Oh, shit, shit-" He hurriedly situated Arthur gently onto the ground. "Okay, just, don't freak out - alright? And please keep still. Healing isn't really my speciality when I'm rushed, but - here we go." He placed his one hand on Arthur's side, and the other was placed on his left leg. "Tanka harwar." A light orange glow emitted as the wounds slowly closed up and the bleeding stopped.

Light blue eyes widened in shock and fear as he watched everything unfold before him. "Wh-What the hell was that?" Arthur sat up sharply, but he let loose a quick intake of air as his side throbbed again.

"Be careful! It'll still hurt afterwards for a couple of minutes, and I told you I'd explain after I healed you. So, calm down please?" Sky blue eyes pleaded with him.

"Why did you even save me? I don't know you, nor do I know your name." Arthur asked quickly as he backed up slowly. He wasn't in a rush to abandon the other boy just yet, or at least, not until he was viewed as a potential threat. He wanted to know what was going on.

"My name's Alfred, and I am an elf." Alfred said with no hesitation showing in his eyes. He wasn't lying, or he was just doing a swell job of hiding it.

"They're real?..." Arthur muttered more to himself than to the taller blonde. He wasn't disbelieving of them, but it's not like he could just accept they were existing either. When he was younger he saw fae and some ghosts, but he had assumed it was just his over-active imagination getting the better of him. And of course he would never tell anyone, otherwise - they would just consider him crazy and lock him up. The kingdom's people didn't take too kindly to things they didn't understand, especially mythical beings and creatures.

Arthur frowned, completely lost in thought, weighing his options. If he stayed, he could discover information about the mythical creatures and beings that had interested him since he was little, and he believed he could also see if they could help him find his brother. "Do you think that you could help me find my brother?" Arthur asked desperately, eyes searching the other's face. "He's all I have left. If I listen to your story...you'll help me find him correct?" He looked into Alfred's eyes, pleading.

Alfred's was quick to sadden at the teen's words, and so he answered. "Of course." He did have a promise to keep after all.

Forcing a smile, he retrieved the quickly discarded food utensils he had dropped before. Alfred hummed while he prepared the meal, and Arthur's eyes followed his movements curiously. He watched as different vegetables and herbs were thrown into the small pot above the fire. It slowly began to cook, and the smell wafted towards the Brit, which in turn, caused his stomach to growl loudly. He blushed in embarrassment as Alfred smiled at him - eyes shimmering in amusement - and he averted his eyes to the ground with faked interest. Alfred made his way to sit next to Arthur, and he handed him a small wooden bowl filled with the now steaming broth.

"So, had you already believed in us before I told you? You sure as hell did take it all in easily." He laughed lightly, the sound boisterous, yet somehow it was melodious in a way. Arthur's heart fluttered as he studied the genuinely happy look plastered on the elf's face, and those dazzling sky blue eyes of his...

Now that he got a chance to look closer he could see the differences between Alfred's race and the humans. Elves were very pale, nearly as white as the moon, and their ears were slightly pointed at the tip. It seemed they were more flexible and at ease with their natural surroundings; they also had more heightened senses.

"I saw fae and a couple of wandering spirits, but I was always raised to believe that it was my imagination." He answered, his eyes focused on the piece of hair he had just acknowledged that Alfred had. It was standing up, and was probably as defiant to being brushed down as Arthur's hair was. "The kingdom's people hate what they don't understand or see."

"You say that as if you're not one of them." Alfred stated with curiosity.

"No. I don't consider myself to be."

He heard Alfred sigh, and it was followed by a grimace and a deep breath.

"Well, you actually aren't...you wanted to know the story, so - here it is." Arthur watched as the blonde leaned back on his hands and got comfortable. "Eighteen years ago, a one year old baby was raced out of our kingdom so that it may be safe. The Darker Ones wanted the child for it had powerful, and ancient magic, running through its body. The seventh son out of eight, and every four-hundred-thousand years a new one appears. His family decided to send him away into the human world with a disguise, so that he could grow older and stronger before he returned. Glanlotiel, a close friend of the royal family took the prince, and she died fighting as a warrior for it. When she had been caught, she used a Protection Spell to keep out the enemies while she quickly changed the child's appearance and transported it to a far away village in a different kingdom. Eventually, someone was chosen to protect the prince as he grew, and they were assigned with the job to return him to his mourning kingdom one day. The watcher followed the young boy as he grew and learned. He saw his every laugh, smile, frown, crying-fit, shout, and adventure. And now the prince is of age to come back to Du Sköliro Welden."

"Du Sköliro Welden?" Arthur asked curiously.

"It's Ancient Language. It means The Shielded Forest." Alfred replied as he watched Arthur slowly piece together the story in his head.

"Wait a minute-" Light blue met sky blue when realization hit. He jumped up from his sitting position on the dirt ground, wincing as his side flared up in pain. "There is no way that I'm an Elven prince!" He yelped with panic when he backed away and tripped on a branch. The teen bit his tongue as he slammed onto the ground. He grimaced as the metallic taste entered his mouth.

"Arthur!" Alfred jumped up and ran to the older's side. "Are you okay?"

After receiving a nod from the boy below him, his head whipped up to check their surroundings.

"What are you looking for?"

"Any sign of a Darker One. With you shouting like that, they probably could have heard from a mile away. But I've got a Protection Charm on me that was given to me by your mother. It should keep any of them at bay." Alfred explained as he helped Arthur up. "For now."

"She also gave me a spell that would unveil your disguise. The only problem would be that once it's off the barrier constricting your magic will come undone. And that in turn will most definitely draw attention to us, so we're going to have to move quickly. I can fight, but if there are too many I won't be able to protect both of us." Arthur watched as the blonde fumbled with a small piece of paper. "I'm still learning some stuff about spells and all. I'm more of a physical fighter, you know, like weapons and stuff...eheh..."

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment while grinning slightly. "But Mattie is a lot better than I am at this thing."

"Who's Mattie?" Arthur asked, desperate to get his mind back from the jumbling mess it'd just been turned into. Was this man a relative, or...a lover?

"He's my little brother." Alfred responded. After finally reading over the paper he nodded his head and looked back into light blue eyes. "Ready?" Before the shorter of the two got a chance to reply, the blonde teen spoke, "elea i'dolen."

Arthur gasped as he felt  hot fire rushed through him - burning his sking. It first travelled to the tips of his ears, then it trekked down to his eyes. He whimpered while he felt the fire linger on his eyes, and then it moved to his scalp. There was some small tingling left on his skin when he was finally able to breathe normally again. Letting loose a shaky breath, he opened his eyes to meet a very shocked Alfred.

"Wow...you look so - different!" He laughed.

"Wha-" His eyes widened in shock as he looked around. His vision was entirely different. He could see so much clearer, and his hearing was just as sharp. He could practically get wind of almost everything. From the gurgling brook, to the scuffling of a small animal making its way across the forest floor. He looked at his hands, only to find that his skin was now just as pale as Alfred's, if only a bit paler.

"Why is everything different? There's no way I..."

"Well, if you're not too surprised just yet, I can show you your reflection. I'm pretty sure I put that jug of water around here somewhere if I could just figure out where I sat it last..." Arthur watched as Alfred wandered off to the back of his tent, and he returned with a small clay jug that had beautifully carved designs on it. Holding it out for the confused teen, Alfred smiled encouragingly. Arthur cautiously leaned over to look into the water, surprised at how clear of a image he received. His eyes widened and he gasped as he took in his new appearance. His hair wasn't black like before, but it was now a light blonde, as to where Alfred's was a caramel blonde. Arthur's eyes were also now a bright emerald-green, and he had bushy eyebrows above to match. He wasn't too sure if he liked those new appendages, but...

"I actually think the brows go very well with your eyes you know. And your whole family has them. It's a trait that was passed down from your father," Alfred stated with a genuine grin. "And yeah, I know it's a lot to take in at once, but I think you can handle it. You've done well so far, right?" Alfred beamed as Arthur blushed from the compliment. Arthur surveyed the other blonde as he sat the small water-filled jug back onto the forest floor.

Fixating his eyes on the taller's blue he thought over everything he'd been told. He was taking it all in pretty well, and then there was that small doubt in his mind. Arthur was terrified out of his mind, but it was making him rather cross with himself. How could he find the strength to recover his missing sibling- if he couldn't handle this?- then he concluded that he shouldn't be too proud of his abilities. But enough of that...if he kept putting himself down it would only worsen the wound. He had to keep his head held high.

"I can handle it. If it involves getting me my brother back, then I shall try my best."

As well, there is the thought that he could finally meet his real family- his blood relatives.

"Well, we have to rise a little early in the morning," Alfred sighed with a grunt as he rose from the ground and crouched to check the inside of his tent, unaware of the Elven prince's inner turmoil. "I've got an extra woollen blanket with me. Guess it's a good thing I was heading to bring you back when I ran into you. It saved me a Tracking Charm." He handed Arthur the blanket and extended his hand in invitation for the blonde prince to enter. "I made it perfectly...uh...un-collapsible." He quickly jumped back to his feet once he saw to it that Arthur was making himself comfortable under the coverage, and he made sure that the fire was out.

After cleaning up the scattered utensils he stretched himself out across the ground with another blanket alike to the one he had given to Arthur.

***

Alfred winced as the harsh sunlight blazed down on his skin, leaving him with a rude awakening. He squirmed a bit in his sleep, only to come to find that there was an extra warmth against his backside that hadn't been there before he fell asleep. His eyes instantly shot open as he felt the "thing" nuzzle into his skin, trying to find more of the wanted heat. He slowly rolled over, and was greeted by Arthur's sleeping face.

Alfred had only gotten a small glimpse of the rare serenity of the moment before the smaller of the two nudged his face into the crook of his neck. An instant blush rushed to his face as the Elven prince's breath caressed his skin, sending tingles across his neckline. As he attempted to carefully remove himself he ended up jabbing the end of his elbow against a rock which caused him to yelp in pain and hop up.

In turn, Arthur groggily growled in annoyance at the crude awakening.

After a couple minutes of packing up equipment and preparing for the road, both of them set off for the kingdom. Arthur watched Alfred's back as they walked through the forest, and he noticed how every muscle moved with each movement. His eyes- having been trained on the other blonde's back- snapped up at the sight of a tree branch snapping straight out in front of them.

Arthur leapt back in shock as Alfred cracked a wide grin.

"Hey Feli, it's just Alfred." Arthur stared in awe as the tree suddenly morphed into a short male with brown hair and bright hazel eyes. There was a small curl protruding from the left side of his head, and he was dressed rather lightly. Dangling from his neck was a necklace with a caramel-brown gemstone, and he was wearing a white translucent halter top with matching harem pants. His head was veiled with a thin fabric that would've been used for a bride, and he had jewels in his ears, along with a small headband that had the same the type of gemstone in it from the necklace.

With a smile the teen laughed as he hugged Alfred.

"I'm so glad you're back Alfred!"

As he finally let the other go his hazel eyes turned to look at Arthur. "Is this Arthur?"

"Yes, in the flesh and all," Alfred laughed as he slung his arm over the Brit's shoulder, earning himself a glower.

"Wow!" The Italian, from what Arthur assumed- bounded his way over to hug the prince.

"I'm Feliciano."

"Uh..hello?..." Arthur answered, still confused as to how the boy had been a tree only moments before. Seeing his confused expression, both Alfred and Feliciano laughed lightly.

"I'm a dryad," the Italian answered, still smiling. "A nymph of an oak tree, and my brother is a water nymph. He's a Naiad."

"Oh," Arthur did recall reading a small scroll on them back at the village's library. Beings of nature that could switch between a human and natural form. But it hadn't been much to go by.

"But come on! I'm sure Queen Alice will be pleased to know her son has returned!" He giggled happily as he twirled and ran ahead of them with the breeze following him as it blew oak leaves all around him. Arthur smiled for the first time in a while as he was affected by the brunette's bubbly personality. He followed Alfred as the tall blue-eyed teen lead the way, following Feliciano. His eyes lit up as little lights flew around him, and he realized that they were fae - not lights. He watched, fascinated, as they landed on his shoulders and giggled while smiling at him. He relished the feeling of the breeze wafting through his hair, and he even noticed a couple of animals peering at him from surrounding under-brush.

_Maybe, this won't be so bad after all?…_

**Author's Note:**

> This is some old work I found hiding in the depths of my documents. Leave a comment; let me know what I can do to improve it, or what you like. Thanks <3
> 
> P.S. This was honestly for fun - I think.
> 
> P.S.S. I am using the Elven language from Eragon in this story as the Ancient Language; whereas, for the common language I am using The Grey Company's lists.


End file.
